This invention relates in general to tool handle joints or attachments and deals more particularly with a device and method for securing a handle in assembly within the eye of a tool head. The attachment and method of the present invention are particularly adapted for use in the manufacture of impact tools such as hammers, mauls, axes, sledges and the like. Methods have been developed for the manufacture of impact tools which utilize epoxy resin retention compounds for securing handles to the heads of such tools. While such epoxy cements generally provide joints having great structural integrity and a high degree of reliability, such joints do occasionally fail, particularly when a tool is improperly used or abused.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved tool handle attachment and a retaining device for use in making the attachment and which may be used in conjunction with a retaining compound, such as an epoxy cement, to secure a handle in the eye of a tool head.